The instant invention relates to alpha,3,3-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-methanol derivative-containing composition containing from about 85 up to about 90% by weight of a compound defined according to the structure: ##STR3## and from about 10 up to about 15% by weight of a compound defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.2 is hydrogen or acetyl with the proviso that when R.sub.1 is methyl, R.sub.2 is hydrogen and uses of same in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which can provide rose, camphoraceous, fruity, woody, green, patchouli, earthy and minty aromas with rose, apple, amber and animalic topnotes and green and woody undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfume compositions as well as perfumed articles are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuous effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the composition.
Cycloalkylalkanols are well known in the prior art and their utilities are known in perfumery.
Belgian Patent 852918 and corresponding Italian Patent 1,058,547 disclose the cyclization of dehydrolinalool using polyphosphoric acid to produce 3,3-dimethyl-1-acetyl-1-cyclohexene according to the reaction: ##STR5## wherein, in the structures: ##STR6## these structures are representative of mixtures wherein, in the mixtures one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon single bond. The said Belgian and Italian Patents indicate that the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR7## are useful in perfumery. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,672 issued on Apr. 3, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,467 issued on Apr. 28, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,659 issued on Sep. 15, 1981 disclose the preparation of the compounds having the structures: ##STR8##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,975 issued on Nov. 12, 1974 discloses the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR9## as a perfumant.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the alpha,3,3-trimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-methanol derivative-containing composition containing a high proportion of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR10## (e.g., 85-90%) and a significantly low proportion of compounds having the structure: ##STR11## (e.g., 10-15%) wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.2 is hydrogen or acetyl with the proviso that when R.sub.1 is methyl, R.sub.2 is hydrogen.